


Kinktober Day 1: Ass Worship w/Steve Rogers

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Steve Rogers' Whore Mouth, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: It is what it says on the tin. Ass worship with Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Kinktober Day 1: Ass Worship w/Steve Rogers

“That’s it baby, bend over and let me see that ass.”

Oh he was an ass man, alright. Unable to keep his hands off you all night, he’d finally succumbed to his desires and dragged you back to the hotel room. You felt his hands softly caressing your cheeks through your leather.

You did as he asked, as always, leaning forward on all fours; the mattress dipping below you. Arching your back, you rested your chin on the comforter, humming in contentment each time he ran his fingers across your behind.

“You know how crazy this ass makes me? I bet you do. That’s why you wear these tight leather pants, isn’t it baby?”

Muttering in agreement, you wiggled your hips seductively, enticing him into touching you some more. His big hands grabbed at your cheeks, squeezing them firmly. The sound that rumbled in his throat made your pussy weep.

You felt his fingers hook underneath the waistband of your pants, pulling them down ever so slowly as if to enjoy each glorious moment of the fantasy he’d longed to live out all day.

“So fucking pretty…” He whispered to himself, taking in the sight of the drenched thong separating your round, naked rear. “You like it when I worship this ass, don’t you baby?”

“Fuck yes, touch it.” You begged; your trousers seated around your knees. You backed up into his touch, his index finger tracing a delicious path along the cotton strip that covered your core. The tease of what those fingers could do was intoxicating, your mind clouded with lust as you gripped the sheets either side of your head. “Steve, please…”

You lurched forward, the sting of his palm on your left cheek sending tiny shockwaves of pain-filled pleasure throughout your core.

“You like that baby?” He crooned, rubbing the reddened flesh beneath his fingertips. “Want me to kiss it better?”

All you could do was nod eagerly; your bottom lip trapped between your teeth as you waited for the feel of his soft, pillowy lips against your stinging flesh.

His mouth was hot against you, leaving breathy open-mouthed kisses all over as his hands gripped your waist. You felt his teeth graze against your behind, pushing back against his mouth like a woman possessed.

His perfectly groomed beard scratched against the backs of your thighs, his tongue running a languid stripe from clit to ass.

“Fuck, you taste divine.” His words were muffled, spreading your cheeks and nuzzling his face between them; his palms splayed out against your lower back. “Push back on me baby, smother me with that gorgeous ass.”

You loved his attitude in the bedroom; his mouth was filthy. The complete opposite of what he appeared to be in the outside world.

Doing as he asked, your chest pressed flat to the mattress, you pushed back on your knees, his nose pressed up against you as he inhaled a deep, satisfied breath.

“Shit, yes…” you whimpered as his mouth devoured your sodden centre through the tiny scrap of material, his teeth nipping at your pussy lips playfully.

He sat back on his knees, soothing you as you whined at the loss of contact. “Sshh, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Your thong was around your knees with your pants before you knew it, his face back where it belonged; devouring you like a man starved.

The feel of his index finger tracing little circles around your tight rosebud, muscles clenching at the thought of him pleasuring you there.

“So fucking tight, look at that little asshole. Fuck, you react so perfectly to me.”

His tongue moved up, stroking against your perineum, and sweeping against your most private flesh. You couldn’t help the wanton moan that escaped you in that moment, the taboo of what he was doing sending waves of filthy excitement through your veins.

The way he tended to you was soft, gentle almost, but with an undertone of need that told you he was enjoying this just as much as you were. He left a slurry of sloppy kisses against your hole, his fingers hosting featherlight ministrations over your clit while his free hand gripped your ass so firmly, you were sure there would be bruises come morning.

“Look at that…” He groaned, his index finger teasing the tight ring of muscle between your plump, flushed cheeks. You could feel it contracting around the tip of his digit, unable to stop yourself from rocking backwards slightly to take more of him inside of you. “So fucking eager, baby.”

Your eyes clenched shut, mouth falling open as he slid his finger in and out slowly, so fucking slowly.

“More…” You begged.

“Eager, and greedy.” He chuckled, pressing a second finger in to join the first.

The feeling of him stretching you out was delicious, even more so when you began to rock back and forth, fucking his fingers with your asshole as his filthy praise spurred you on.

“Good girl, that’s it baby. Let me see you fuck yourself.”

You could have cried when his lips grazed your clit, sucking it in between his teeth and nibbling on it so fucking gently.

Your ass bounced against his face, but he didn’t mind one bit, enjoying each pleasurable hit as it came.

Pleasure gathered in your belly, like a thousand butterflies metamorphosising all at once. Your knees began to tremble, and the rhythm you’d found against his fingers faltered with each passing sweep of his tongue across your swollen nub.

“I can feel your pussy clenching through this asshole, baby. You gonna come for me, sweet one?”

Your head was pounding, a blissful tension spreading throughout your chest, causing your heart to batter against your ribcage. You stilled, white hot pleasure washing over you like waves. Falling forward onto the bed, his fingers sliding out of you, you melted. Boneless and euphoric, you smiled into the mattress.

A gentlemen on the streets, and an absolute fiend in the sheets. And he was yours.

“Fuck, I love that ass.”


End file.
